warzonewrestlingalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
In Your House Wrestling Alliance
In Your House Wrestling Alliance (IYHWA), and also referred to as IYH and IYHWA V2, is an Australian backyard wrestling federation founded by Chris Cryptic, Curt Unearth, Michael Diablo, Blair Vertigo and Underminer and based out of Sydney, Australia since 2005. IYHWA has grown to establish themselves considerably on the internet as one of the premiere upscale backyard wrestling organizations for Australia outlasting many others and a benchmark to online viewers around the world.http://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/In_Your_House_Wrestling_Alliance#References Website: http://iyhwa.com Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/iyhwa http://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/?title=In_Your_House_Wrestling_Alliance&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/?title=In_Your_House_Wrestling_Alliance&action=edit&section=2 edit Federation origins Originally named IYHWE, a second floor wrestling federation in the home of Chris Cryptic, five teens in Chris Cryptic himself, Curt Unearth, Michael Diablo, Blair Vertigo and Underminer with no prior wrestling experience, had renamed and presented to the backyard the In Your House Wrestling Alliance federation based in Sydney, Australia in October 2005. Inspiration for IYHWA has been much attributed to Australian federation, Hunter Valley Wrestling Alliance (HVWA), believed to have paved the way for them after witnessing several of their shows. IYHWA began producing video compilations online for public viewership in April 2006, their first one entitled "Backyard Wrestling" that was an eventual upload averaging a stunning unexpected 1 million views, factually a montage of wrestling clips showcasing wrestling exploits in a ring. As a result, a boom in viewers lead to popularity across YouTube for IYHWA, influencing the support and emulation of thousands. Adhering to only utilizing one championship title in the federation, with neither any tag championships, they would continue to create hit successes after devising a sophisticated website and holding supercards such as Dawn of the Immortals, Seven Deadly Sins, Damnation, Destiny's Challenge, Nightfire, and Rise to the Throne which were along some of their top viewed events. http://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/?title=In_Your_House_Wrestling_Alliance&action=edit&section=3 edit Premature closure In early 2007, unfortunately the federation reached a premature fold. The accountability would direct towards the offscreen political affairs and issues overcoming settlement. General belief has it that with the deplorable falter of the federation, plunged Australian backyard wrestling shortly after, as other, if not all, federations in the Australian circuit folded as well. http://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/?title=In_Your_House_Wrestling_Alliance&action=edit&section=4 edit Revival as IYHWA V2 In 2008, following a year, IYHWA announced on their YouTube channel that a likely resurrection of IYHWA was in the works as internet buzz circulated on the news. The concept of IYHWA V2 was birthed out of the dire requirement to revive the Australian circuit, and thus, the federation made a comeback showcasing their event, Withdrawal Symptoms. This event made conspicuous, upgrades to IYHWA including a newly built steel wrestling ring and the sharpened skills of the wrestlers. However, as acclaimed for their smooth-style lightweight wrestling, few have criticized their overplanned wrestling action. In late 2009, in accordance to a residential relocation by Chris Cryptic in which his backyard hosts the federation events, it was stated their upcoming move to Cryptic's father's local factory would henceforth, carry out their festivities. Coupled with this, the federation partnered with a newly conceived creative agency called "Forgotten Faith" in a deal reached for sponsorship of promotion and sale of clothing and apparel. http://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/?title=In_Your_House_Wrestling_Alliance&action=edit&section=5 edit Landmark in backyard wrestling Many efforts have been contributed by those involved in IYHWA to formulate its widely attractive product since its surfacing including in their professional flash style of their video editorials when presenting match and event compilations (outside occasional full matches) that is a duty mostly performed by Chris Cryptic. After a few years, young demographic fans have attempted a federation of their own inspired by the work ethic of IYHWA. IYHWA has been a valued asset to backyard wrestling today, and in retrospect, to the backyard wrestling world being a strong leader of the underground sport in Australia and on YouTube with predominant subscriptions. Making impressions worldwide consequently rendering their initials into a backyard wrestling household name, success has been a higher abundance in comparison to any other backyard promotions globally, essentially having the exclusive distinction of an aforementioned 1 million add views for their initial upload and several thousands more for various other videos on YouTube. http://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/?title=In_Your_House_Wrestling_Alliance&action=edit&section=6 edit Champions